Kakashi's Kiss
by nekluvshp
Summary: Ayame is a 15 yr old high school sophomore, Kakashi is the super hot gym teacher! What happens when these two can't keep their hands off each other? BASICALLY DISCONTINUED. IT'S OLD AND VERY FAN-GIRLY.
1. Chapter 1

I apologize ahead of time for this chapter and the next being so short and sucky. I wrote them almost a year ago. Please suffer through these two chapter. I swear it does get better!!!Chapter 3 is much, much longer!!

--------------------------------------------

Another boring day of the tenth grade was coming to a close. "There's only one good thing about gym class and one good thing about school…" Ayame said to Sakura and Ino as they were running their last lap. "And what would that be?" asked Sakura. Ayame smirked and glanced at their gym teacher, Kakashi sensei. "We have a super hot sensei!" Ino almost screamed. All three girls giggled furiously as they plopped down on the grass with the other students who were already finished.

Hinata was right behind them, blushing like mad at the conversation she just over heard. "Do you think Kakashi sensei's hot?" Sakura suddenly addressed the paled-eyed Hyuuga. She blushed even darker than before. "Well that's four of us that think so." Ayame joked.

"Temari, Ten-Ten hurry up we want to ask you something!" The two girls quickly ran the last bit of track and flung themselves on the grass. "On a scale of one to ten, how hot is Kakashi sensei?" Ino whispered excitedly for fear of said teacher overhearing.

The two girls exchanged glances and said together, "Eleven." All six girls laughed, earning an unseen smirk from their sensei. In everyone's opinion, the mask he wears is the hottest thing about him.

Finally, the last two people were in the last hundred yards of their last lap. "Alright everyone, let's go get changed." Kakashi sensei shouted. Everyone stood up and headed toward the gym entrance.

"Hey Temari, are you coming?" Sakura asked as she stood up. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to wait for Shikamaru." She said sitting up. "Why are you going out with him? You're so active and he so lazy." Ayame asked as said brunette and Choji walked up to them.

Shikamaru immediately plopped down next to his blond and pulled her on top of him. Ayame, Sakura, and Ino rolled their eyes. "He's not always lazy and you guys are just jealous." Temari retorted. Ino opened her mouth to argue but Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth and they dragged her away.

"You know she's right." Ayame said letting go once they were out of ear-shot. "Yeah I know." Ino said slumping a little. "But we can openly gawk at a certain hottie that's walking in front of us." All five girl's attention snapped to the man several feet in front of them.

"I wonder who Kakashi Sensei's going to fuck tonight." Sakura asked as she changed into her jeans. "W-what do you mean?" Hinata stammered at the thought. "Oh come on! Kakashi sensei is a notorious man-whore!" Ino shouted. "Oh." The shy Hyuuga said going red again.

"I'll bet it'll be Tsunade-sama. That's the only reason why he got to continue teaching here after Sarutobi retired. She can't stand Kakashi." Ayame stated. "Maybe you should go for him Sakura, you're sixteen now." She said with a smirk. "Yeah and be forever known as the school tramp, I don't think so." The pink-haired girl said as she threw a shoe at Ayame. "Ow. I was joking." She said and threw the shoe back.

"Ayame, why aren't you changing?" Ten-Ten asked when she walked out of the back part of the locker room. "I have to take a shower which I'm not doing it with everyone else still in here." She said with shampoo and conditioner in hand. The other five all glanced around. "There's no one else in here but us." Temari said. "Well then I'll see you guys on Monday." Ayame said walking towards the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2. I have through chapter 3 completely written plus random parts of the next couple chapters. However, I will not be posting chapter 3 for the next couple of days. I would like to see what kind of response these first two chapters get.

While Ayame was in the shower, the lights turned off. "Crap. Now I have to find my stuff in the dark." She said as she turned off the water. She fumbled through the dark for five minutes trying to get dressed.

Luckily, the doors weren't locked yet so she could get out of the building. "I still have to go to my locker." She mumbled to her self as she walked down the hallway. "Ayame, what are -you still doing here?" A female voice asked her. She looked up to see Tsunade-sama coming down the hall toward her.

"I had to take a shower." She said as she continued to walk. "Well hurry up. I don't want to write you up for loitering." She said with an air of authority. "Yes Tsunade-sama." Ayame said bowing slightly.

Ayame hurried around the corner and watched as the principal crept into the darkened gym. "I've got to know if it's true." She said smirking to herself. She snuck in behind Tsunade-sama and tiptoed to Kakashi sensei's office door.

In the few seconds that Tsunade was out of Ayame's site, she and Kakashi were already almost completely naked. Ayame felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach and her fists clenched. _It's not like I'm dating him or sleeping with him. They're just having casual sex! Why am I so angry?_ She questioned herself.

Ayame glanced back through the small window. Kakashi saw her at the exact same moment that Tsunade apparently decided to turn them around so that she was facing the window. She ducked down and waited, hoping Tsunade-sama hadn't seen her.

She decided to risk looking through the window again. Tsunade's back was to her and Kakashi was practically staring Ayame down. But the look in his eyes was full of lust, and clearly not for the woman that he was currently with.

"Time to go." Ayame said to herself. But she couldn't bring herself to leave. She waited in the hallway that connected the gym to the girls' locked room.

Barely ten minutes later, she could hear Tsunade-sama's heals clicking across the gym floor. "Same time next week, Kakashi-kun." She said with a small wave. Kakashi nodded his understanding.

"You can come out now, Ayame." Kakashi said the moment the door was shut. She hesitantly stepped out into the gym. "How'd you know I was still here?" She asked nervously. "I just had a feeling." He said shrugging.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked very casually. "I guess. Do you live here?" She asked as she walked over to him. "Yeah, that's part of the deal Tsunade-sama and I have. Sarutobi-sama didn't have a problem with me staying here though." Kakashi explained.

Ayame was clearly nervous about being in her sensei's 'home' even though they were only two feet in the door. It looked like a regular office at first, until she was led around a corner into a small kitchen/living room.

"So what are you still doing here?" He asked opening his fridge. "I had to take a shower and then my curiosity got the better of me." She said blushing a little. "Naturally." Kakashi said with his head still in the fridge. Ayame couldn't help but to look at the sexy man's ass.

"You like the view?" He asked pulling Ayame out of her stupor. "Um…." She stuttered and fidgeted. "It's ok. I know most of my female students have a crush on me." He said laughing slightly. She laughed as well gaining some confidence. "And you're a notorious man-whore." She said teasingly. Kakashi remained blank.

Ayame immediately regretted saying that and began apologizing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I swear Ino said it before me. I-" Kakashi cut her off when he started laughing. "You don't have to apologize when it's true." He said when his laughing subsided. She sighed in relief.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked going back to the fridge. "Sure, you got any mountain dew?" She asked in return. "Of course." He said handing her a bottle. "Thanks." She said after taking a drink. "Your welcome." He said putting his bottle to his lips.

"So how many women have you slept with here?" Ayame asked boldly. Kakashi counted off on his fingers as he named a few of them. "Kurenai sensei, Anko sensei, obviously Tsunade-sama, Shizune sensei, some of the eighteen year old students, Sakura…" He was cut off by Ayame sputtering and choking on her pop.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked rushing over to her. "Yeah I'm fine. You slept with Sakura, when?" Ayame hissed. "Oh that's right, you're friends with her. A couple nights ago she kind of came onto me." He said rubbing the back of his head. "She is such a liar. Sakura told us she would never do that because she doesn't want to be the school tramp. I don't blame her." She said to herself.

"Like you wouldn't if you had the chance?" Kakashi asked and was suddenly in front of her. "I… uh… um… I… uh…" Ayame continued to stammer as he watched her. "What's wrong?" He asked teasingly and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She suddenly couldn't think straight. Her body and her desires seemed to be over powering her mind.

"You're… you're 27 and I'm…I'm… How old am I?" Ayame asked feeling very foggy. "You're 16." Kakashi said confidently. She didn't have the power to correct him. She managed to nod slightly.

Kakashi slowly pulled his mask down. Ayame's jaw dropped to the floor. He had the handsomest face she had ever seen. There was no way she's be able to resist anything he asked. "Is… is this how you managed to get Sakura?" She asked with her eyes half closed. "No actually, she never saw my face." He said putting his hands on the counter on either side of her.

"Then why are you letting me see it?" She asked absent-mindedly leaning forward. "Because I actually like you. Everyone else is either a one night stand or, in Tsunade-sama's case, payment." He explained as he moved closer.

"This is wrong, Kakashi sensei." Ayame muttered. "Just Kakashi." He whispered in her ear. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi leaned in and gently kissed her. Her first kiss was with her sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, this is chapter 3. Its full of lemony goodness!!!!

For such a rough looking man, Kakashi's kissing was very gentle. Ayame suspected that he saved this kind of kiss for someone special because the way he had been "kissing" Tsunade was much rougher.

After a few minutes, they were both in desperate need of air and reluctantly pulled a part. "Wow." Ayame muttered against his lips. "You like how that feels?" He quietly asked. She nodded, his head moving with hers as their lips were still touching. "I can make you feel even better." Kakashi whispered moving his lips to her ear. "Do you want that?"

"Y-yeah." She barely managed to stutter out because of all the images of what he could do to her flashing through her mind. She suddenly felt herself getting very turned on.

Ayame's face flushed when she realized how long she had been standing there not moving or speaking, Kakashi had been watching her intently. "Are you sure?" He asked slightly concerned. She just looked at him in confusion. He shook his head and chuckled lightly before pressing himself against her.

She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing into her wet, cloth-covered flesh. She couldn't help but smile at his concern before returning his kiss. You could say that he quickly got over it.

After several more minutes of making-out, Ayame found herself sitting on Kakashi's counter with her legs locked tightly around his waist.

They were both mostly dressed but they were disheveled. Ayame's shirt was pushed up, showing most of her stomach, her shoes and socks had been hastily torn off, and her jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. Kakashi's basketball shorts were halfway down his thighs, his mask that had previously been around his neck was now around his forehead, and his tank-top was torn slightly.

Kakashi finally pulled away from Ayame's lips. He backed up to take a good look at her but gravity decided to steal his shorts at that moment and he fell backwards on his ass. It didn't faze him though. In fact, he thought the view was much better from the floor.

Her long, slender legs were still spread and Kakashi could see a damp spot forming on her pants. Her eyes were glazed with lust and slight amusement as she watched him watching her. He stood back up without ever taking his eyes off her.

Before he went back to her, he stepped out of his shorts and pulled his shirt and mask off, leaving himself in just his boxers.

Ayame started stripping as well but when her pants were halfway off her butt, Kakashi stopped her. "That's my job." He teased. She gave him a sexy smirk and put her hands up in mock surrender.

Kakashi hooked his index fingers into her belts loops and pulled them the rest of the way off. Then he slid his fingers up her sides, pushing her shirt up as he went. When it was as far as it could go, he pulled it over her head and tossed it with the rest of their clothes.

Under her t-shirt and jeans, Ayame was wearing a plain purple bra and matching bikini style underwear. Kakashi couldn't wait to see what they looked like on his floor!

The silver-haired man then dropped to his knees and gave Ayame a smoldering look. For a fraction of a second, she could have sworn that her heart stopped. No one had ever looked at her like that before and she hoped she'd get to see that look from him several more times in the future.

Ayame's thoughts were interrupted when a kiss was pressed to the inside of her knee and then another above that. A playful nip to her inner thigh, then a tongue soothing the pain, had Ayame biting her lip and groaning.

Kakashi continued to kiss, lick, and bite his way up Ayame's leg 'til he reached her wet panties. A hand came up and pushed the thin material out of the way, revealing his prize.

Before he continued though, Kakashi looked up at Ayame to make sure she was absolutely ok with it. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want.

In her eyes, Kakashi could clearly see that she was aroused. But behind that, he could see a small amount of nervousness. That was to be expected, as this was the first time Ayame had ever been touched, not that he knew that. Although, he did assume as much.

A light smile graced Ayame's kiss bruised lips and she nodded for him to continue. Kakashi returned the smile and brought his face closer to her wet core.

Without removing his gaze from hers, Kakashi's tongue snaked out and flicked Ayame's clit just the tiniest bit. Her reaction was astounding and it surprised Kakashi that he didn't come right then.

Ayame had thrown her head back and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her thighs tried to squeeze together trapping his head between them.

As she relaxed, Kakashi smirked up at her and put her legs over his shoulders before attacking Ayame's oh so sensitive little bundle of nerves.

Kakashi lapped at and around her clit, glancing up every so often to see different looks of pure pleasure cross Ayame's face. In addition to that, she was making the hottest sounds he had ever heard, making his hard cock ache for attention. But that would have to wait for now.

Ayame could barely believe how good it felt to have someone else touch her. Kakashi wet tongue was caressing all the right places. It had never been like this when she touched herself.

A squeal of surprise, then a moan passed Ayame's lips when a finger breached her tight, virgin opening. It was a completely new sensation.

While she had experimented with herself, Ayame had never penetrated herself with anything. She had been perfectly satisfied with external masturbation.

At first there was a slight sting of pain that accompanied the finger as it massaged her inner walls. It explored inside her until it rubbed over a spot that made her scream.

Ayame leaned back on the wall, eyes closed and panting. "Fuck… do that again." She moaned.

"Gladly." Kakashi said with a smirk.

A second finger joined the first one, bringing a little more of the stinging pain. The two fingers pumped in and out of her, continuously rubbing over that same spot, as Kakashi's tongue renewed its assault her clit.

Kakashi could feel his cock get impossibly harder with each moan that escaped that escaped Ayame's lips.

When a third finger slid inside her, Ayame hissed at the pain of being stretched. The fingers stopped moving to allow her body to adjust to the new feeling.

After a few seconds, one of the fingers rubbed over her g-spot and she gripped Kakashi's silvery hair.

A few seconds more passed before the fingers began moving again, always brushing against that spot that made her yank the hair in her hands and scream.

Finally Ayame could feel herself teetering on the edge of climax, an abyss she so desperately wanted to fall into. "Kakashi sen- Kakashi!! I'm so close, so fu… oh god… fucking close!!" she moaned.

Just before she fell in oblivion, Kakashi pulled his fingers out and stood up. "Wha?? Why did you stop?" She whined. The man just smirked then he pressed his lips to hers, his wicked tongue immediately pushing into her mouth, forcing Ayame to taste herself.

While she was distracted by his tongue and lips, Kakashi removed the rest of their clothing.

Once that task was done, the sly man left Ayame's lips and began kissing down her neck and collarbone, leaving small hickeys that would be gone by morning.

Kakashi's talented mouth moved farther south, capturing a pinkish nipple and worrying it between his teeth. When he was satisfied with that one, he moved to give the other nipple the same treatment.

Ayame couldn't take the pleasurable assault on her body any longer. She pushed her silver-haired sensei away and looked him in the eye. "Now!" A simple request that Kakashi was more than happy to comply to.

As Kakashi moved away from her, Ayame caught her first glimpse of his hard cock. She wiped at her chin to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"You like what you see?" The incredibly sexy man asked. She nodded unthinkingly. "Good." He purred.

For a moment, Ayame thought that they weren't going to continue with what they were doing. Until she saw Kakashi remove the cushions from his couch and pull out a sofa bed. It vaguely occurred to her that they were still in the school and that she hadn't seen any other doors for a bedroom. _Of course he would have a pull-out couch._

Ayame was taken aback when she felt hands on her hips pulling her nearly off the counter top. One stormy gray eye and one brown, almost red, eye locked their gaze with hers. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Kakashi asked gently.

She lightly bit her bottom lip and nodded a little. Just to prove that she meant it; Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and pulled him against her, his erection rubbing against her and prodding her entrance.

One of Kakashi's arms snaked around her waist and the other moved down to grip his cock. Slowly, he pushed forward, meeting little resistance as he slid inside her.

A soft hiss alerted Kakashi to Ayame's pain. He quickly sheathed himself fully inside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he rubbed small circles on her lower back.

Ayame looked up at him, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. She smiled though and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just unexpected, that's all." She said sweetly.

Kakashi smiled back and pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss allowing Ayame's body to adjust.

When her legs tightened around his waist, pushing him in that much further, Kakashi groaned softly. "Fuck Ayame, you're so tight. Nothing's felt this good in a long time." He panted out.

Experimentally, Kakashi gave a few shallow thrusts. Ayame hummed softly at the wonder friction.

Satisfied that she was ready to continue, Kakashi grabbed her ass and lifted her off the counter. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down, making sure he stayed inside her the entire time.

Ayame was surprised at how soft his bed was. Although it did make sense since he had to sleep on it every night.

A hard thrust pulled her from her thoughts. "I thought that would get you attention." Kakashi said with a chuckle. Ayame playfully stuck her tongue out only to have it captured between his teeth.

A pinch to one of his nipples had Kakashi releasing her tongue with a yelp. "What was that for?" He asked feigning hurt.

"Because I can." Ayame replied smugly. "Now, I believe you were about to fuck me through the bed."

Kakashi nodded and pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside her. He pushed back in and set a medium pace. He didn't want to hurt her by going too fast or too hard too soon.

Apparently though, this wasn't enough for her because Ayame began pushing against him as hard as she could manage.

"Oh my god Kakashi!" Ayame moaned loudly. "God, you feel so good inside me."

The man above her was panting hard and sweating, making his hair stick to his forehead. "You're so tight and wet around my hard cock." Kakashi groaned out.

Lost in the sensations of being fucked for the first time, Ayame felt a wet tongue flick over her right nipple. She arched up into that mouth trying to get more contact with it. "Do – god – do that again!" She pleaded.

A scream was ripped from her throat when Kakashi bit her nipple then ran his tongue over it to sooth the minor pain. He then moved on to give the neglected one the same attention.

Several minutes later, the thrust came to an abrupt stop. Ayame whined at the loss of movement. She then felt her legs being lifted onto strong shoulders.

Once back in place, Kakashi gave a few hard thrust to demonstrate just what the change of position did. Although in that position it was difficult for him to touch her any place else.

"Fuck Kakashi sensei that feels amazing." Ayame said when he paused for a moment.

As soon as she finished speaking, Kakashi thrust into her hard and fast and continued to do so until her screams and moans were silent.

"Touch yourself for me Ayame." He said as he slowed his thrusting. One of her hands found its way between them and began caressing her clit.

"Now, tell me how much you like it when I'm fucking you." He demanded with a grunt.

"God I love it Kakashi! It feels so good have your thick, hard cock inside me." Ayame said as her voice rose in pitch.

"Yes!" Kakashi hissed.

"Oh god! Kakashi… I'm gunna – fuck – I'm gunna cum Kakashi!" She screamed.

"Scream my name when you cum, Ayame." Kakashi said as his breathing became harsher and his thrusts more erratic.

Ayame climaxed as he finished speaking, her body arching off the bed. "Kakashi!"

The walls of her channel tightened and convulsed around Kakashi's erection, pulling his orgasm from him as well. His body stiffened as his seed was pumped into her.

Kakashi quickly moved to lie down next to Ayame before he could collapse on top of her. They both laid there for several minutes letting the breathing and heart rates return to normal.

"So, what do you think?" Kakashi asked as he rolled to face her.

"I think… we should do that a lot more often." Ayame said as she copied his movements.

"Well I think you're right about that." He said as he slung an arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Ayame yawned loudly after a few minutes of cuddling. "You can take a nap, you know?" Kakashi whispered in her hair. "Don't want to." She said through another yawn.

"Just go to sleep now, and I'll wake you up in a little bit." He said softly. He intertwined their fingers together. "Then if you'd like, we could go for round two."

"Yeah, that's sounds good." Ayame said as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been well over a year since I updated this story. This is one of my earlier works and I had never really planned on going anywhere with it. I reread it today however and felt the urge to continue it again. That's most likely how this story will be. I'll update whenever I can crank out a chapter.

* * *

Ayame awoke the next morning with the feeling of a hand running through her hair. She pushed herself off the bed a little trying to stretch her tired muscles. "Good morning." Kakashi said as he stopped stroking her hair. She barely registered his voice.

"What time is it?" She asked plopping back down. "Its almost 10." He said as he put his arm around her waist and snuggled against her. She suddenly remembered where she was.

"What?" She shrieked as she bolted up right. "Oh my god! I'm going to get in so much trouble. My parents have probably called the police already and they will have been worried sick about me."

She tried to untangle herself from the mess of blankets, sheets, and Kakashi that was holding her down. "Calm down." Kakashi said with a chuckle. He got a firm hold of her and gently pulled her back down.

"But what am I supposed to tell them?" Ayame asked as she tried to wiggle free. "I spent the night having wild, crazy sex with my gym teacher? Yeah I'm sure that'll go over well."

"I already took care of it. I called them early this morning while you were sleeping and told them that you weren't feeling well. Your mom said she was going to come get you right away but I said you were passed out on my couch and that I'd bring you home in the morning when you woke up." He explained.

"She asked why you were at the school so late and I told here there was some sort of new extracurricular thing going on, I can't remember exactly what I said, and that you were so caught up in the excitement you forgot to call home and tell them what you were doing.

"I also told her I would have taken you home right away if you hadn't fallen asleep so quickly and that it was no trouble at all." He finished.

"She believed that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" He asked.

"They don't trust me as far as they can throw me. And until now, I've never even done anything to contradict their rules." Ayame said as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Well she seemed grateful that I was here to make sure you were ok." Kakashi said as he pulled her up against him. "Now, all that wiggling you did earlier seems to have caused a little, or should I say, a big problem." He said shifting slightly.

Ayame playfully shoved his shoulder. "You are absolutely insatiable!"

Kakashi waggled his eye brows and smirked at her. "Oh I'm insatiable? I seem to recall that you're the one that wanted to go a sixth time at three o'clock in the morning. So then what does that make you?"

She pretended to ponder the question for a moment. "A horny, hormone driven teenager." She stated matter-of-factly. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm just horny." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Well unfortunately for you, you'll have to take care of that yourself after you take me home." Ayame said as she tried to stand up. Unfortunately for her, she was still very much tangled up in the sheets and Kakashi.

"But I thought we could have a little more fun before you leave?" The pouting man said as he held her tighter.

Again, Ayame struggled to get off the bed. She huffed a little and blew hair out of her face. "Fine, since you seem so intent in not letting me go!" She straddled his waist and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll just have to make sure you're completely satisfied by the time I'm gone."

Half an hour later, found the two of them completely dressed and heading out to Kakashi's car, which was just a plain black Jeep Cherokee.

Most of the ten minute car ride to Ayame's house was spent in complete companionable silence, except when she was giving him directions.

"Where are you going?" Ayame asked when Kakashi took a wrong turn down an empty alley. He put the car in park and turned off the engine before answering her.

"You said you were going to make sure I was completely satisfied before you were gone." Kakashi started slowly. "I think there is some… _hard_ evidence that I'm not."

Ayame's eyes moved to Kakashi's jean clad crotch. A smirk found its way to her lips as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at the man. He was worse that most teenagers.

The girl looked around the alley to make sure no one was watching them before crawling over the center console and sliding onto the man's lap. She briefly wondered how they were going to make this work with such little space to move.

Before Ayame had a chance to voice this thought, Kakashi's unmasked lips found hers in a kiss that demanded her full attention. His hands settled on her hips and gripped them almost painfully. She gasped when he forced her hips to rock forward against him. Ayame quickly figured out what they were doing and was soon moving of her own accord.

Several minutes of dry humping and two orgasms later, Ayame felt Kakashi's body stiffen under her as his cry of release was swallowed up by her. The two of the sat there for a while to regain control of their bodies.

Kakashi's warm hands found there way underneath Ayame's shirt. She sighed softly at the contact as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. He hummed a little as her breath floated across his skin.

"This is so wrong Kakashi sensei." She quietly said a good while later and still hadn't moved. "You're twelve years older than I am."

"So? Would you have any objections of you were eighteen and I was… thirty?" The man immediately noticed that his math was off. _Sixteen plus twelve is twenty-eight, I'm not twenty-eight which can only mean…_

"You're only 15?" Kakashi said much louder than he intended.

Ayame sat up straight to put a little distance between them and cast her eyes downward. She didn't want to see the anger and hurt in his mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Why did you agree that you were in fact sixteen when you weren't?" He asked softly.

Surprised that he didn't sound angry, Ayame looked up at him in confusion. "I don't really remember much of what I said yesterday." She slowly replied.

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto his lips. "That's understandable." He said with a small shrug. He supposed it was his fault anyway for not asking how old she was in the first place.

"Come on." He said and lightly smacked her ass. "We need to get you home."

Five minutes later found a black Jeep pulling into the short, paved driveway in front of Ayame's house. They argued for a moment about whether or not Kakashi was going to come to the door with her. Ayame quickly gave in as she snatched her bag from the back seat.

When they reached the door, Ayame made to grab the handle but Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He rang the bell and a moment later a haggard looking woman answered the door.

"Ayame, oh thank god." The woman, clearly her mother, said as she hugged her daughter. "We were worried sick until your gym teacher called us. What had you so distracted that you forgot to call?" She asked.

Ayame shrugged her shoulders a little and said in a small voice, "It doesn't really matter. Not enough people showed up so they decided not to do it." Kakashi had to admit she played sick well. He suspected she'd done it before. It also helped that her face was still a little blotched from their actions in the car not ten minutes ago.

"Please, come in." The woman said when she finally addressed Kakashi's presence. He nodded politely and followed Ayame through the door. They glanced at each other and he saw the triumphant smirk on his face.

They walked into the kitchen where a man, presumably Ayame's father, was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Ayame's mother offered Kakashi a chair before all but forcing the girl into another one.

"Mom!" Ayame whined as she began to fuss over her.

"You look tired and a little feverish. You're going to eat a nice breakfast and then you're going to straight to bed." She said sternly. Then she turned to Kakashi. "Would you like anything?"

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure Ayame was alright before going home." He lied easily. "We're starting volleyball on Monday and she needs to be healthy if the girls are going to beat the boys."

"Alright then, if you're sure." She said as she put two pieces of bread in a toaster.

"In fact, I'd better be going." Kakashi said as he stood up from his chair. He nodded politely to the mother and then to Ayame and made for the door.

Just as Kakashi turned into the hall and out of sight, Ayame noticed his watch lying on the table. She grabbed it and jumped up from the table. "Kakashi sensei!" She called as she all but ran from the room.

Ayame caught up with him just as he was opening the door. "Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You uh… you forgot your watch." She said softly as she handed it to him. Kakashi quickly put it on his wrist and clasped it.

"Oh, I didn't forget it." He replied. She looked up at him in confusion before he swiftly tugged his mask down and gave a short but heated kiss.

Kakashi didn't care if she was underage, it wasn't by much. And he hadn't been lying when he said he actually liked nor about it being the best sex he'd had in a while, if not his entire life. It gave him a thrill knowing her parents were only one room away, that either of them could walk out at any moment and see him kissing their daughter.

The moment Ayame's tongue slid out to play, Kakashi pulled away from her and his mask was back up before should even opened her eyes. He winked and then he was gone.

Ayame wandered back into the kitchen and listened as he started the engine to his Jeep and backed out of the driveway. She sat back down where her breakfast was now waiting for her: Scrambled eggs, bacon, two pieces of buttered toast, and a large glass of orange juice.

"What was that about?" Her mother asked, regarding her daughter's sudden fleeing.

She swallowed the bit of toast in her mouth. "His watch had fallen off. I was taking it too him. Everyone keeps telling him to get a new one but he says it's got sentimental value or something like that." Ayame couldn't believe the ease with which she was lying.

"Honey, your face is all red." She said when she turned to look at Ayame. She put a hand to her forehead.

"I thought I was starting to feel warm again." Ayame muttered.


End file.
